The mission, Korosensei
by Billy grim
Summary: Isami tadokoro has just been given the ultimate chance, pulled out from a sticky situation and given a chance to find his long lost twin sister, he takes up the korosensei mission and joins class 3E but there is more to this boy then what meets the eye, a tragic family past and an underlying mystery make this boy something different can 3E pull out a trick and change his heart
1. Chapter 1

Fuck, I thought to myself, I hate being trapped somewhere without knowing why, and that's exactly the situation I have found myself in. Why am I even in this room? All I know is that Warden called me into his office and told me that someone from the Ministry of Defence wanted to talk to me, he didn't get to explain further as I soon found myself in the backseat of a black SUV surround by big men in black suits. The drive to the Ministry wasn't that long and as we arrived I was quickly ushered by the same men in black suits to some room and left there alone. No one had bother to explain exactly why I'm here or what I had done, and now I'm here, alone and stuck in a room inside the Ministry of Defence. At the very least, I get to have some fresh air away the prison that I've been calling "home" for the past ten month. As I waited in the empty room for what seemed like hours I began to walk around this room. From what I could gather, it safe to assume that it belongs to some high ranking member of the Ministry Of Defence, if not than at the very least it belongs to someone who is highly respected in this organisation. The room was spacious and painted in all white, it had a lovely chandelier but either than that it was quite plain, the only interesting thing in this room is a picture of a handsome man with spikey black hair dressed in a black suit and white shirt, a sexy blonde women with deep blue eyes and dressed rather revealingly and a bunch of kids all dressed in their school uniform even though I didn't recognize the uniform, they all looked like they were my age so it's safe to assume that they were junior high students.

The picture looks quite recent so I spent some time analysing it. ' _Why would a man from the freaking Ministry of Defence have a junior high classroom picture? Well, it's always possible that he might have a child that attends there._ ' I thought to myself. As I put the picture back to where it belonged, the door behind me open.

'' Isami Tadokora? " I heard someone in a deep voice ask me. "Yeah, that's me." I replied as I turned around to face him. "And who do you happen to be?" I asked him, only to be a little stunned when the man I was facing was the same man in the picture. _'Why the hell would a junior high teacher be working for the Ministry of Defence? Does his student even know about this?_ ' My brain was filled with thought and questions, only for his deep voice to pull me out of my thoughts and back to reality. "My name is Tadaomi Karasuma, and I am the one you called for you today, and what I am about to tell you is of utmost importance, classified, If you would rather I put like that. So weather you accept this offer or not doesn't matter. What matters is that this conversation does not leave this room. Am I understood?" His voice was serious that I was slightly nervous at what he had to say. "Sure sir" I said while sarcastically saluting, mainly to try and lighten the mood in the room, sad to say that it didn't not work.

After a few minutes of Karasuma briefing me on the situation, I was clearly in disbelief, I had no Idea what expression I was making but I was pretty sure that it was an idiotic on. I just couldn't get my head around what Mr Karasuma had told me. "Okay wait, let me just make sure that I'm getting this straight. You're telling me that this yellow giant octopus is the alien that blew up the moon, this Korosensei as you call him. And now he threatens to do the same to earth in March, and he begged to be allowed to teach a group of junior high kids and to round this up you expect those kids to assassinate an alien with the ability to move at Mach 20, fucking Mach 20?" I asked Karasuma with absolute shock, just to make sure that I properly understood this absurd story. "Yes and I also would like you to join that class and help them kill the entity. For a 15 year old you are quite talented and I hope to have you use those skills in order to liquidate the target. The reward is ten billion yen if you manage to do the deed."

I couldn't believe this and I certainly wanted no part in this. "Look I don't know what you've been told about me, but there is someone I'm looking for. So I just wanna finish my sentence in peace and go find them. And as incredible as this all sounds I want no part of it, you might want to find someone else" Isami replied. "I know exactly who you are looking for" I heard Karasuma say. This immediately got my attention. "How about I make the pot sweeter for you. I can't guarantee that I can find them but I'll have my men work tirelessly on finding her and if you do kill the target and for the remainder of the school year, we'll let you out on a probationary term and during this term, you can use the equipment and intel that we have here at the ministry to help your search and if you do manage to kill the target, it will result in your permanent release as well as ten billion yen in your pocket. That's seems like a fair deal to me, is it not." He had me, this deal was too good to pass up and he knew that. "You got me sir, sure I accept your offer" I said as I shook as hand. "Well, that good. Your new uniform will be sent to the warden later today and tomorrow morning a car will arrive to pick you up and drop you off at school. I guess I will see you tomorrow. " Mr Karasuma said in his still serious voice. "There is still one thing you must do before we can continue, join I need you to write an entrance exam into the school. The principal knows of your impending arrival and demanded that we have you write one"

"No problem sure I'm sure it's gonna be easy, when do I write?" I replied. "Right now, a representative is on standby waiting to administer the test and grade it for you." Said Karasuma. "Cool let's get this over and done with." I replied

After about 2 hours of writing and another hour for getting my test graded, my test score he finally got his test scores back and it seems that in got 94% which was a bit surprising since I felt like I should have done better but in all fairness, it has been close to a year since I last studied so maybe this was a fair result. I looked over at Mr Karasuma and he had a stunned look on his face before he looked over to me. "So I will see you tomorrow Isami?" Karasuma asked me just to confirm the deal. "Yes sir, see you bright and early tomorrow morning." I replied before I was finally allowed to leave the room and was escorted back to the SUV that had brought me here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, well i felt that the first chapter was a little bit to short so i went straight to work on this one the minute i finished chapter 1, i hope you will enjoy reading this chapter if you have any you would like to say about the premise of the story so far please feel free to review. so without further ado, please enjoy this one.**

 **and by the way, i should have put this in the first chapter but this story takes place from just before episode 13 when Takaoka arrives**

* * *

Lying in his bed, he couldn't fall asleep he was way to excited he was spending his last night in this cell of his and now had an even greater possibility of finding his sister he was to exited to sleep. ' _I wonder auntie Justin would be happy to hear that I'm leaving or is she still to pissed off at me'_ he thought to himself, he could remember the look on his aunt`s face when he got his sentence, all that disappointment and sadness, every time he remembered that look he always felt sad, but maybe he would finally be able to replace that look with a better one tomorrow, he couldn't wait. Later on he was summoned by the warden, he had no idea why but being summoned without any knowledge of why he was called made him happy the first time maybe this time would be similar.

As he entered the wardens little office, it felt surreal to him that it would be the last time he`ll step foot in this office, compared to karasuma`s office this wasn't as impressive but it was a lot more lively, he had posters of some famous baseball and basketball stars but since he`d never been a fan of either sport the only stars he knew were Russell Westbrook and Steph Curry, he also had picture of some inmates who he believe were good people and he seemed to like, he was surprised to see his picture on his wall, it made him feel a little proud for some odd reason. "I heard that tonight is your last night here, something related to the government, right?" the warden asked him casually. "Yes sir, tomorrow I leave, don't expect to see me in here again" Isami replied in a sly manner. "Glad to hear that" the warden said as he tossed a phone to him "The only family member you ever talk about is your aunt, right? Call her, I'm sure she'll be happy to hear the good news." said the warden. Tears almost filled his eyes as he looked at the phone and ran straight to the warden and gave him a hug, Isami rarely ever gave people hugs and if he did it meant that he was really happy. "Thank you sir" Isami told him gratefully. "Come on boy, it's nothing big. NOW STOP HUGGING ME AND CALL YOUR AUNT BEFORE I TAKE THAT PHONE!" the warden shouted at him but still managed to keep his voice as playful as he could. "Yes sir "replied Isami as he quickly let go the warden and ran out the door.

' _What a good boy he is, just hope he doesn't end up here again, knowing him though he`d would prefer coming here again then giving up. Hmm... noble effort by the boy, but it's just a pipe dream I hope he finds that out before he gets himself in some major trouble'_ the warden thought to himself as he saw the boy run out the room.

* * *

He dialled auntie Justin`s number hoping it hadn't changed, putting the phone to his ear, he could hear the ringing then he heard the voice he thought he would never hear again. "Hello Justin Sanders here, who is this?" he heard his aunt reply quite sluggishly, "it's me auntie never thought I would hear your voice again, it's nice to hear you again" said Isami with glee in his voice. "Isami, my God how are you, Are you doing well? How are they treating you in there? Are you eating right? Not getting into any more trouble are you?" replied Justin as she bombarded him with so many question that Isami lost track of all of them. He missed his aunt's voice and this call was making him a lot happier, "Auntie I just called you to tell you that I'm getting released tomorrow." He told his aunt, ignoring all her earlier question. "Why though?" she asked with joy and confusion in her voice. "Err… good behaviour. I`ve been a super good boy in here that they decided to let me out." he said, he didn't like lying to his aunt but Karasuma did tell him that no one else was to know about the mission, Korosensei and Class 3E were international secrets above all. Hearing her scream "I'm so happy, tomorrow we are gonna celebrate, so when do I fetch you?" she asked him. "uhm about that tomorrow morning is when I get released but I got accept to Kunugigaoka junior high and I start tomorrow so if you don't mind, would you pick me up from there?" "I'm so proud of you, first you get release and now you going to school, this is my happiest moment, I'll be glad to pick you up from school. We have to celebrate, oh now I got to get ready for tomorrow, think of tomorrow activities, place a reservation for a fancy restaurant, oh there is just so much to do," she said as she began to ramble on for a while. Feeling a little blush touch his face Isami quickly cut in to his aunts ramblings, "auntie there is no need to waste to much money on me, I'll be glad to spend the day with you doing nothing but sit at the park, besides I…" he was cut by Justin who`s voice got firm, "Don't be insane, tomorrow you are coming home and we are going to have a good time, no matter how expensive it might be. Bye Isami, I got to plan for tomorrow." "Bye auntie Justin, see you tomorrow" he said as he dropped the call. This had been one of the best days he had ever had, after he returned the wardens phone and went to his cell, he began to cry, he`d never thought that he would ever have a day like this, the only way it could be better is if he finally found his sister but he knew he would find her one day, it was only a matter of time.

* * *

As he arrived at school, he was instructed by Mr Karasuma to arrive an hour late so he could properly introduce him along with the other new student to the rest of the class, so he did exactly as requested by Mr Karasuma, an hour after the school bell rung he began to make his was to class, sure the school was huge but he managed to find his way to class 3E, it was relatively easy considering that the whole school told him that 3E wasn't in the main building all he had to do was find out where the old mountainside school building was and he was sorted, good thing some girl told him where it was, she was really cute but seemed a little stuck up, too bad he really would have asked her out but he didn't like stuck up girls. On his way to 3E he kept thinking of the other new student, Karasuma was quite secretive about the new student, he didn't even know what gender they were all he could guess was the whoever they were, had serious skill to be asked to join a class like this after all this is still a class of assassins, as he made his way inside the old building he looked at the inside and he could help but sigh, it felt like this class was a class of rejects and somehow he also had a slight feeling of being a reject. As he continued walking around, then he came to a standstill when he saw a girl waiting outside a door, he assumed that this was the new student, she had her back to him and didn't seem to realise that someone was behind her, as he got closer to her and took notice of her long blonde hair which ended by her knees, he had a strange feeling like he knew her somehow. "Megumi?" he asked in a quiet voice.

She was shocked when she heard that, it had been so long since she had been called by that name, she was known as Alice now and no one should know about that name except for one person, with her heart in her mouth she slowly turned around scared to face the person who seemed to know a name no one should ever know and even more if the person she was think about was actually behind her, her heart drop when she saw the person, "Isami? Is that you?" she asked the boy she was facing. Both of them were too stunned to say or do anything else but just stare at each other. Alice couldn't believe it, she had cut ties with him so long ago, even though she didn't want to, she had to and hoped that he would forgive her, while Isami couldn't believe his luck, he wouldn't believe it, there was no way in hell that this was actually happening, he just couldn't say anything. The scene was quiet until Alice finally spoke up, "It's no longer Megumi, that name was buried that day, its Alice now." Isami was stunned even more, his search, years of searching, fuck it the very reason he was in jail was facing him, "oh my god, it really is yo…" before he could even finish his sentence Alice ran straight at him and hugged him, even though he was short Alice was short than him and when he looked down at the girl who was crying he noticed tears falling down her face, as he saw this he hugged her back and couldn't help cry as well, he never did like crying but he let tears fall down his face, he had dreamt of this moment for years and it was finally happening, he had finally found his sister.

* * *

Inside the classroom, the whole class could hear sobbing outside, Mr Karasuma has told them that two new students where to be joining them today and him also told them that the new students happened to be lost twins. So they had expected to hear crying but it sounded like the two of them we glad, the scene they were hearing just outside their classroom sounded so beautiful that it took everything they had not to go out and see it for themselves also Karasuma stern looks when they did try to go check out what's was going on made them all stay put, but either then the fact that two long lost twins found each other outside their door there was a thought that loomed throughout the whole class. These to kids were recruited to join E class for the express purpose of killing Korosensei, if the Ministry of Defence had enough faith to tell them the about Korosensei and to drop them off here, how talented we these two? And were the two of the really assassins?

* * *

After a few minutes of both of them crying in each other's arms Isami wiped away some tears that were on his face then proceeded to wipe away some of Alice's tears, he looked at his sister and was amazed to see how little she had changed since the last time he saw her, her eyes were blue but unlike his eyes, hers were a much deeper shade of blue, it almost reminded him of the sky on a clear day, her blonde hair was still as long and vibrant as he had always had remembered it, she even smelled similar to the girl he knew. "It seems like you never change." Isami said, "Well I didn't change because you did that, like seriously, you barely look anything like you did back then." Alice replied. When she looked at her brother, she was surprised to see the change in his appearance, even though he still had that shy look to him and his eyes were still light blue, his hair was much shorter than it used to be, and much dirtier, and he was much taller than she had remembered but that really wasn't saying much thought. "Hahaha Megumi, I see you still as funny as you've always been," Isami said sarcastically. "And I see you still as sarcastic as ever," she replied. "And I go by Alice now, please call me Alice from now on" she asked, only to be stunned when he refused. "You might be Alice to everyone else but to me you are and always will be Megumi." After hearing this she began to laugh, her laughter was contagious and Isami soon found himself laughing too. It wasn't too long before the door to the class opened and Mr Karasuma walked out, he had a smirky smile on his face, as he walked up to the he began to speak up, "the class is ready to meet its newest members." After he said this both of them fixed themselves up and proceeded to walk into class, after only a few step inside Isami was dumbfounded when he saw a metallic box with a picture of a computerized at the far end of the classroom, he expected to see some odd stuff after all this was a class of assassins but this was something he never expected. When he looked over to Alice he was relieved to find that she was a dumbfounded as he was, he promptly asked Mr Karasuma to ask what was going on only to be more stunned when they were told that she was their classmate, Ritsu ' _what was the world coming to where you pop in to class to see a machine is now you classmate'_ Isami thought to himself.

"Class these are the newest additions to the assassination classroom, Isami Tadokoro and Alice Asahina," both of them bowed as Mr Karasuma introduced them to the class. "they don't look like assassins, especially Isami he looks to cute to be an assassin, he almost look like a rabbit," said some girl who was seated near the front, she had orange hair and looked adorable, Isami was tempted to run over to her and cuddle her even though that wasn't his thing. "I agree with Hinano, sure you might say that there are assassins but _it's_ hard to believe, the both look way to cute to be assassins and not in the seductive way like Professor Bitch but more in the innocent way almost like they are still toddlers" said a tall girl near the front of the class, she had slightly green eyes and light brown hair that ended by her shoulders she was cute but tall, it made both of them feel as if they were looking at a giant. Isami blushed a little after hearing those comments. _'toddler, I might be cute but im not that cute, and Professor Bitch im going to assume that the lady standing next to Mr Karasuma is Professor Bitch but who calls their teacher a bitch, this is one different classroom'_ he thought to himself as Karasuma replied to the tall girl "Meg let me tell you that despite their looks, these to have remarkable skill for people of their age, I'm pretty sure that they have a capable chance at ending the octopus' life," Alice finally spoke up "I'm not too sure about Isami but I'm not an assassin," "it's the same thing with me, i'm not an assassin I just have skill and abilities that some assassins use" said Isami adding on to Alice's comment, with that thought the heard a strange laugh behind them, "fufufufu, so these are the new assassins sent to end my life, well Korosensei is pleased to finally meet them, welcome to the assassination classroom," as they turned around to see a yellow octopus like creature with lot of jiggling tentacle like arms, if you could even call them arms.

"So you must be the notorious Korosensei everyone has been talking about, to be honest I though you would be a whole lot taller, but you still an impressive site" Isami said as he replied his new teacher. "I'm with him, you a lot shorter than expected." Alice replied softly.

"Not even ten minutes into class and you already hurting Korosensei's feelings by calling him short," he said sobbing at them, then all of a sudden his mood changed from someone that was sobbing to someone who was acting quite cocky, "so you think that you to stand a chance at ended a superior lifeform's life hmm…" Korosensei asked them.

When he heard Korosensei said this something in Isami cracked his face changed from holding a light, playful expression to one that held a cold and vindictive one, and evil smirk of a smile touched his face and when he looked over to Alice he noticed that she had the same expression on her face and after giving each other a little nod, they dashed for Korosensei.

The class couldn't believe the site that they had just seen, Karasuma and Irina we also in shock from what the just saw, after Alice and Isami gave each other the nod, which was almost a nod of approval, they almost disappeared, nobody could see them for a couple of seconds and when they reappeared they found Isami sitting in a crossed legs position on top Korosensei's head, he had a chain like object wrapped around just under Korosensei's head in a place that if Korosensei was human the chain would be around his neck, he also had a gun pointed to the top of Korosensei's head while Alice had a katana held in an area just below Korosensei's mouth she also had a gun pointed to Korosensei but she had it pointed in the area in between his eyes. No one in class saw what happen, for crying out loud when those two walked in the class they had absolutely no weapons on them, where did the guns or the chain or the katana come from, how did they manage to sneak up on Korosensei, who were these two really? Because it was clear that they were not average kids, 3E was about to get a whole lot more intense with these two in class, the whole class could feel it.

* * *

 **tell me how you feel about the story, dont be scared to drop a review**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everyone thanks for waiting for the next chapter, I really enjoyed writing it and i hope you enjoy reading it**

 **and if you have anything you would like to say please feel free to leave a review**

 **so read up and enjoy :-)**

* * *

' _So this is the magnificent Korosensei. I thought that a being capable of moving at Mach 20 would be able to defend himself against two teen a lot more easily than he had done, maybe his ten billion bounty was a bit overstated, nothing worth ten billion should be this easy to kill, well I guess the ministry of defence is losing its touch by failing to exterminate Korosensei_.' Isami thought to himself as he readied himself to pull the trigger. He looked over at Alice who was also ready to end Korosensei's life. He looked at his kyoketshu shogei and smiled a bit "well you've been with me since the very beginning and now you'll be there as I help do the impossible" he whispered to his kyoketshu shogei

The rest of the class looked in shock at the scene that was playing out in front of them. It seemed that Mr Karasuma was not lying about Isami and Alice when he said that they were very gifted, the had done the seemingly impossible and got the better of Korosensei and they were only a few seconds from saving the planet and getting that reward money, but the class felt hurt that they would not be the ones to end Korosensei but it wasn't Isami nor Alice's problem though, how 3E felt about what was going on shouldn't have mattered to them and some were glad that at least some one would be able to kill him.

"fufufufu, I seem to have underestimated Mr Karasuma's new student, well after the whole Ritsu incident I should have learnt my lesson and not underestimate the transfer student, but that also works both ways my talented new students, never underestimate a being capable of Mach 20 speed Isami and Alice," and with that a gust of wind blew across the class, Isami was still trying to get a grasp of what was going on only to find that he was hanging upside down when he looked to see what had him hanging upside down he realised that his kyoketshu shogei had been positioned around his right leg and tied to the ceiling, it almost looked like he fell into a snare trap and when he looked over to Alice he saw that she was also trapped, she was pinned to the wall by her katana which pierced her shirt by her shoulder, not in a position that would do her any harm, only to keep her pinned to the wall. ' _How fast is Korosensei, he took our weapon away from the both of us and then used them to trap us and he did all that in less than a blink of an eye. I guess he really is worth that 10 billion bounty after all'_ he thought.

When Alice got a grasp of her surroundings , the first thing she saw was her brother dangling from the ceiling, she had felt like laughing at him but quickly kept quiet when she realised that she was also trapped. When she looked around she realised that there was something missing from her, "Korosensei, where is the gun I had pointed at you, I can't seem to find it, "she looked over to Isami to see that he was also still looking for his gun to. "Me to sir, I can't find it on me." Isami added onto Alice's comment after looking for his gun.

"Fufufufu those guns won't help you in this class, lead ammunition doesn't hurt me in the slightest, in fact lead bullets melt the second they enter my body so even if I had hadn't trapped you two, you still would have failed anyway, only these specially designed anti-sensei weapons have any capability of injuring me." After hearing Korosensei say that both twins sent Mr Karasuma angry looks like they both wanted to kill him. "Mr Karasuma, I think it would have been appropriate to mention this to me yesterday when you briefed me about Korosensei," Alice said to him in are scary way, "the same applies to me to sir," Isami added on to what Alice had said. At that moment Karasuma was a little relieved that the octopus had both twins trapped because he could swear that they want to hurt him badly. "It skipped my mind kids, I guess I'm a little forgetful in my old age." he said in a cool way successfully hiding the slight fear he had at that moment. Soon after there was another gust of wind and when the wind subsided both twins had been released from their traps and Korosensei was returning their weapons to them, he patted both of them on the head with his tentacles, " commendable effort from the two of you, this was easily the best attempt on my life so far, it's clear to see that both of you will make fine additions to this classroom, but I must tell you that if that was the best you have to offer, there is absolutely no chance of you two assassinating me so I'm glad you'll be new members of E Class and have the opportunity to polished those amazing gift you both seem to already possess. And welcome to 3E." said Korosensei to the both of them. It had been A while since Isami had been praised so it felt good to be receiving the praise he has getting so was Alice they both felt happy at this moment in time.

"ooh little cutties, come give Lady Irina a big hug," hardly a few seconds had passed after hearing that and Isami found himself struggling to breath, he was being smother by something but he had no idea what, it all happened to fast for him to actually notice what happened. "professor Bitch let the poor boy go, can't you see that he's suffocating under the rack of yours," said someone but he couldn't see who had said that but it sounded like Meg though,  
"don't worry about it the boy won't die or anything and he's way too cute not to hug like a stuffed teddy bear," someone else said. After a few second Isami thought that he would pass out so he used all his might and pushed free only to find a gorgeous women standing in front of him, she was quite tall but either than that she looked a lot like Alice, an older, sexier version of his sister which made him blush both in embarrassment and guilt. "I'm your new English teacher Irina Jelavich, but from now on you are now my new teddy bear Isami, when she said this the boy immediately hid behind Alice and from what he thought was a safe distant turned her down, only for her to look at her sister, "Hmm.. you look like little me, too bad you don't seem to act like me, two Irina's would make this world a lovely place." Irina told Alice "maybe but you tried to steal Isami from me, no one else can have him, his my teddy bear." She said in a slightly maniacal manner but managed to keep the voice quote jocular. "Hmm... already claimed the boy for yourself, how stingy of you" Irina replied in a similar manner. It seemed liked the two of them were quite similar after all

"All of a sudden a redheaded boy from the back of the class called out to them. " Yo new kids, I got a question for you." Fearful of the question they listened to him. " when y'all two walked in the class neither of you had any form of weapon on you but y'all both pulled out extremely dangerous weapons from outta nowhere when y'all tried to kill Korosensei, where did they come from." The whole class fell quite when the redhead asked the question. "What's your name" Alice asked the boy, "well I'm karma Akabane, feel free to call me Karma though" he replied. "Well karma, my hair is quite long, I keep it long on purpose, because if it this long it makes it some much easier to conceal a katana without people noticing it" Alice told Karma "and as for me, a kyoketshu Shogei is mainly made of a long chain with a blade in the end so I just keep the chain wrapped around my arm and keep the blade hidden, that's why I tend to wear jerseys or jackets, to keep it hidden but it's quite painful to hide though. " Said Isami.

"Wow that is some creative way of hiding your weapons are you two sure you aren't real assassins because I wouldn't disagree with y'all if you did say you are real assassins." Said a blue headed kid, Isami wasn't too sure whether he was a boy or a girl, the kid dressed in the boys uniform but everything about him looked like a girl he\she was had long blue hair that was tied up into to pigtails, blue eyes that looked nothing like his or Alice's eyes and was also quite short but Isami and Alice were still shorter, Isami hadn't been that confused in a while, " hey you, sorry to be rude but are you a girl or a boy, I'm sure you girl but I just wanna confirm," Isami Asked the blue headed kid, "uhm… actually I'm a boy, and my name is Nagisa just so you know" Nagisa replied timidly. Isami was well beyond shocked and when he looked over at Alice he saw she was also confused. "Are you serious, like really you a dude?" Isami asked Nagisa. "Yeah in a boy" Nagisa replied. "Wow to think that I was about to ask you out in a date, I guessed I dodged a bullet there" Isami said in a playful way. "We both did" Nagisa said quietly looking at the floor embarrassed.

Then out of nowhere he felt someone wrap their arms around his chest from behind him and squeeze him a bit, was he being hugged again, he wondered who it could be so he turn around to see a face he hadn't seen in a while "now I see why mom was so excited this morning, you finally coming back home." He saw a relatively tall girl with bright green eyes and bright orange hair. "Rinka is that you, oh my word I haven't seen you in a while, so you are in E Class to" said Isami, "yeah and you finally coming home why didn't you tell me?" asked Rinka "because I wanted to surprise you when I got home with auntie Justin but I guess that plan went to bust since you in the same class as me," replied Isami "oh my, you in a class of would be assassins, what would auntie Justin say if I told her that? "He asked Rinka in a slightly evil way as if he was planning to blackmail her. "Well she'd say the same thing she'd tell you if I told her that you also in the same class. Rinka replied. "Well played Rinka, I guess I'll keep my mouth shut then" said Isami. "Same here "replied Rinka as she laughed a little. Rinka was smiling a little, he hadn't seen her smile that often so it was always a rare occasion to see her smile.

The whole class watched in silence as Rinka and Isami chatted away

with confusion the class wanted to ask a few questions but didn't want to be rude until someone broke the silence "uhm sorry to break the pleasantries but how do you two know each other" asked Meg

That question pulled them away from their conversation and brought their focus back to the class "yeah, about three years ago I was living in an orphanage in eastern Europe after my parents died, Rinka's mother came for holiday but ended up finding me at the orphanage, she asked Rinka if it was okay for her to adopt me and Rinka was fine with that and two months later after everything had been finalised I found myself on a plane from Ukraine to Tokyo and boom I'm Rinka's slightly younger brother." said Isami as he explained to the class. "And I just want a sibling to annoy so when mom told me that she wanted to adopt a child from Europe, I was quite happy with the news that I'll be getting a brother." Rinka said adding to what Isami had already said.

"Wait, you just said that you were in an orphanage in Eastern Europe, so that means you not Japanese right?" Nagisa asked Isami. "Yeah, I wasn't born in Japan, I was born in Ukraine." Isami replied. "Then how come your name is Isami, last I check isn't that a Japanese name?" Hinano asked. "My mom was Japanese and she like that name, and my dad told me that we wanted to name me Andriy but mom came up on top in the battle to name me." He replied a little comically.

"Sorry to pry in personal stuff, but before you two came inside the class, Mr Karasuma told us that you two are twins, is that true?" Meg asked looking at Alice. "Yeah that's true we are twins" Alice replied with a big smile on her face. "If that's so how come Rinka's mom didn't adopt you too?" someone asked to two of them. Both Alice and Isami looked at each other like they were asking permission from each other, then Isami spoke up. "She wasn't in the same orphanage as me, we went separate ways after our parents died." "Why though and how did your parents die?" asked Nagisa, "I'm sorry to be rude Nagisa but that there is really none of your business, that's something personal between me and my brother." Alice replied to Nagisa with a firm look on her face.

"Well that's is enough of an interrogation class, we are still in class and it's time to get down to work. Isami, Alice are you to okay with sitting at the back of the class, or do you need seats in front of the class both of you are quite short so I think it may be difficult to see the Board from the back of the class." Korosensei asked them, Isami felt a little hurt when Korosensei called him short, even though he knew that Korosensei wasn't insulting them, he had a feeling that Alice also felt the same way, "that'll be okay sir, the seats at the back will be okay, right?" he said looking at Alice. "Right they'll do just fine sir" Alice added to what Isami had said, and they both proceeded to the seats at the back of the class, they were in between karma seat and Ritsu. Class proceeded from second period and Isami slowly found himself zooming in and out of sleep, it had been a long time since he had been inside a classroom so he had been out of sorts in the class, he looked around and saw that everyone else was at attention and looked interested in the lesson, he looked to the left and saw that Alice also seemed to be enjoying the lesson. ' _wow I guess I'm the only who's tired here, even Alice seems to be having a good time, well screw it I'm tired and can't seem to concentrated so I'm taking a power nap.'_ Isami thought to himself before slowly zoning out to sleep.

Alice looked to the right and saw that Isami was asleep, _' my word, it's only been 40 minutes and he's already asleep, makes sense though, he never did like school and the fact that his already asleep shows me that he hasn't change that much, I would have thought that three years will change him at least a little but so far he seems to be the same person he was back then, he still has that shy thing to him, he still adorable and he still hates school.'_ She thought _, 'but he does look peaceful though, I haven't seen that peaceful look on his face for a long time I truly have missed_ him' tears almost escaped her eyes but she managed to stop them, she was happy, she hasn't been this happy in a while. "Hey Isami, Isami wake up, it's almost break time." She whispered, "I'm not sleeping, I'm just resting my eyes Alice." He replied sleepily. "Yeah, I'm sure that you were paying attention while you were resting your eyes" she said sarcastically, "still as sarcastic as ever, huh sis" said Isami as he finally woke up and sat up. As he woke up the bell rang and they saw Korosensei make his way to the window, "well class I'm off to Hawaii to pick up some coconuts, be back soon" and with that there was a loud bang and a gust of wind blew throughout the class and then he was gone. "Does he do that often?" Alice threw out a question, "Yeah almost every day and it's as annoying as ever and by the way, the name's Maehara, beautiful." Maehara said answering Alice's question a little flirtatiously. "Really Maehara, it hasn't even been one day and you already trying to seduce the poor girl, how despicable of you." Said Meg in a very irritated manner. "Don't worry Meg, I don't go out with stupid boys" Alice said told Meg while looking at Maehara in a joking way. "Wow, new girl is heartlessly cold, I think I'm in love" Maehara replied, which lead everyone to laugh.

Isami looked around the classroom to see that everyone was having fun talking to each other, he laughed a little when he saw that Alice had already began to fit it in with most of the class. She was surrounded by most of the boys in class who were jokingly trying their luck while the other girls looked at them disapprovingly. ' _I guess she is still hat social butterfly. People might have said that we look alike but we acted so differently from each other back then she was popular and loved by everyone, she seemingly made friends at will and was always the life of the room while I was almost he opposite, I was so shy back then that I was never around people unless I had to be, I never really spoke to anyone and kept to myself, people who didn't know me usually thought that I was mute due to the fact that I almost never talked to anyone. Though now I'm a lot less shy than how I used to be and less of a recluse but I'm still is shy and don't make friend as easily as my sister.'_ He thought but he was interrupted from his thoughts by Rinka, "I still can't believe that you coming home, this is so exciting I can't wait to get home now. I missed you so much while you were gone." "Yeah I missed you to I also can't wait to get home, you have no idea how much I miss auntie Justin's cooking and my bed and the TV and home, I really missed home." Isami said looking at Rinka. Rinka hugged him again, it had been such a long time since she last saw him that she almost forgotten how he had looked like. Isami hugged her back but their moment was short lived when they hear a sneer, "I get that today is filled with family reunions and junk but all these hugs are getting annoying now, stop it." Someone said annoyingly, "figures that Terasaka would get mad on a day where people are happy" said Maehara "I'm not mad, just annoyed, all these hugs can stop now, I'm getting tired of them" Terasaka replied. Terasaka was a huge boy with blonde hair, Isami felt like a mouse next to him. "oh so Terasaka hates hugs, I guess I should give him one," Alice said maniacally as she slowly walked over to Terasaka, "No thanks, I'm good" Terasaka said as he slowly backed away but Alice was already on him giving the boy a big hug which lasted for a while, "How was that Terasaka are you happier now?" Alice asked him with a big smile on her face, "Pssh, I'm gone" Terasaka replied trying to hide his blushing face.

' _Looks like she's already fitting in'_ Isami thought.

Sometime had passed and Isami was fast asleep before he was up by Alice, "sleeping again?" she asked, "hey we're on break, I can sleep if I want to" Isami replied, Alice laughed for a bit before her voice and expression became serious, no one was around them so no one heard them, "we have a to talk." Alice said, "I know, this discussion is long overdue, I meet you outside in a couple minutes be ready" he replied, "you know I will" said Alice.

Nagisa looked over to the to see Alice's and Isami's weapons chilling near the door, Korosensei made them leave their weapons at the door because he felt that the might injured themselves or someone else from the class, he looked around the class and saw Alice and Isami talking to each other and by the looks on their faces he assumed that they were talking about something important. After a while Alice left the class and a few minutes later Isami also left the class, it took him a while but he realized that both the katana and kyoketshu shogei that belonged to Alice and Isami had disappeared from the spot where Korosensei had made them leave their weapons. "Kayano I thing somethings wrong between Alice and Isami, do you mind if we tail them" "no problem" Kayano replied. As they left the classroom Karma asked them a question. "Yo Nagisa, Kayano where you two going?" "We gonna check on the new kids, they left in a hurry and we just wanna make sure that the two of they are okay" Kayano replied "wait when did they leave, I didn't even realise that they aren't here anymore." Maehara stated, no one except for Nagisa and Kayano had realised that the twins weren't in the class anymore and this made everyone curious, they all decided to follow the twins to see what they were up to. They found them outside, the class hid from them in order to not disturb them.

"Let's see if you still as good as I remember," Alice asked Isami in a mocking way, "I'm still way better then you" Isami replied just as mockingly. "Well put your money where your mouth is brother" Alice told him as she pulled the katana out of its sheath. "Come at me like you wanna kill me sister. This is gonna be fun" Isami replied as he took out his kyoketshu. "I'm coming for blood, I hope you ready "Alice shouted as she dashed for Isami, she tried to slash him a few times but Isami dodge her attacks quite easily, "Is that the best you got sis, If it then you got no hope in beating me." Right after he said this he began his attacks on his sister, the boy moved elegantly but seemed powerful with the kyoketshu he almost looked like Kratos from God Of War .The class was in awe at the fight they were seeing, they had no idea why the twins were fighting each other and why they looked so bent on killing each other, the two of them seemed happy when they found each other a few hours ago now they want to kill each other, what was up with those two, as the two of them fought it looked like the two of them were evenly matched until Isami managed to get rid of Alice's katana, while she was defenceless Isami saw an opportunity and dashed at her, Alice tried to get to her katana but it was already too late, Isami was already behind her, he had the chain wrapped around his sister arms and the knife by her neck almost as if he was ready to slit it.

Alice was amazed, Isami had managed to unarm her, then capture her and also managed to get a knife at her neck. "Wow still as good as ever, let's end this, okay." Alice told him. "Gladly" Isami replied maniacally


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone so its finally time for the next chapter sorry that it so long to release, i really hope that yall enjoy it**

 **P.S. i changed up who i write the story since it was a little confusing to write so tell me if you like it or if i should go back to how i wrote the earlier chapters**

 **so without further ado, please enjoy it**

* * *

The whole class was terrified at what the where seeing,

"Hinano, go call Mr. Karasuma, and hurry up, please." Meg instructed her.

"Y-yes, I'm on it"

she quickly replied as she dashed on to find Karasuma. Nobody expected to see Isami and Alice like this, was Isami going to kill Alice, what were they even fighting about in the first place and more importantly, it was clear that there was something very wrong with these two, what was up with them.

"Rinka, you and Isami are quite close aren't?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah, we are, but if you going to ask me why his doing this then don't bother, because I don't know myself and that scares me." She told him.

" _this is very strange, I thought that these two were glad to finally meet each other again but now Isami looks dead set on killing Alice,what the actual fuck was up with these two, let's hope Koro-sensei or Mr Karasuma even professor bitch could come soon and stop this before it gets out of hand and something terrible happens."_ Nagisa thought to himself.

"So, sis before we end this I'm going to ask you question, and you are going to give me the answer, no screwing around and no lies, especially no lies, you got it?"

"Sure, no prob, you did win fair and square, whatever you want to know I'll answer to the fullest of my knowledge, okay..." She replied.

"When and why did you change your name? Why you would change it Megumi?" He asked.

"Simple, three years ago, when we went our separate ways. I wanted nothing to do with the past, I wanted to erase everything related to the past including you. Granted some things were harder to erase, you especially were the hardest aspect of the past to erase and even though I somehow manage to find the strength to leave you I couldn't really erase you, but yeah that's why I changed my name, to erase the past. To be perfectly honest I'm surprised that you didn't do something similar." She replied.

"So, if I get this straight, you went through this whole personality change to forget the past, I understand why you did it but boy you sure went through an extreme way to go about it" Isami stated in a slightly comical manner.

"Well do we start from scratch or do we continue from last time, your choice?" Isami asked her.

"Why not start afresh." She replied.

"Well if you say so then this means that its 1-0 to me, guess I'm in the lead and just so you know, I'm not going to call you Alice, ima keep calling you Megumi." Isami said in a cocky but fun manner.

"Yeah, well I'll make it back next time, and if you insist then I won't stop you but I really don't like it." Alice replied angrily but also in a fun manner.

The class didn't know what to make at what they were all seeing, a few minutes ago they were trying to kill each other but now they were joking around and laughing. Since they were all hiding relatively far from them they couldn't hear the conversation between them but they could hear the laughs of the two of them and they also saw Isami release Alice, when the saw that, they were all relieved because that meant that he wasn't going to kill Alice. Still they were still confused as to why the twins were fight so intensely. And while mid thought Mr. Karasuma came out looking furious and completely ignored the rest of the class and walked straight up to the twins.

"What the fuck were you to doing here, fight each other with real weapons, with intent to kill, fucking explain yourselves. NOW!" Karasuma yell at them.

"Sir, we were just sparing with each other, right Megumi?" as he slipped a question for Alice.

"He's right sir, we were just having a little bit of fun with a little sparing we were onl..."

"STUP UP!" As an angered Karasuma kept them quiet, "I don't care if you were just playing or sparing, you fought each other with real weapons with the intent to kill each other, that there is completely unacceptable, don't forget that I can tell the Ministry of defence that neither of you are good enough for this mission, for Alice that wouldn't be a big problem, but for you Isami, that means straight back to where you were yesterday, got it!?" Karasuma furiously shouted at them.

"Yes sir, we won't do it again" they both replied neither of them looking Karasuma in the eyes.

"Hand them over." Karasuma told them with his arms stretched out and hand opened.

"Exactly what should I hand over, sir?" Alice asked.

"Your weapons, hand them over." Karasuma replied.

"B-But why sir." Isami asked him.

"Well that's simple, both of you are quite gifted with the weapons you use, Alice's swordplay with the Katana is admirable and Isami's ability with the kyoketsu shogei is impressive but both of you seem to be way to hotheaded to have the real weapon with you so until we get you anti-KoroSensei weapons, I'll be keeping a hold of those weapons. Now Hand them over!" Karasuma's voice got very firm and without complaint they both quickly handed over their weapons.

"Good, I'll get you your new Anti-KoroSensei weapons, and you'll be getting the real ones back only at the end of the term." And with that he took their weapons and returned to his office, but on his way, he stopped turned to face them "And I'll be telling Koro-sensei about this incident." He told them before he left.

"I wonder what Koro-sensei is going to do to us when Mr Karasuma tells him that we were fighting?" Alice asked Isami,

"I have no idea, this is still our first day here so I have no idea on what the octopus does when he's mad but I know that he won't hurt us though." He replied.

"How can you be so sure?" Alice asked him with a little bit of fear in her voice.

"Because, yesterday during the brief, Mr Karasuma said that if Koro-sensei hurts us the deal he made with the government will be ended and besides look at me, I'm way to cute to be mad at." He replied with and laughed a little.

"My God, can't you take anything seriously?" she asked sarcastically. "Don't you understand how much trouble we've landed ourselves and its only our first day here."

"Chill, relax and stop panicking, what is he going to do to us? Maybe he'll shout at us for a bit or maybe give us detention but either that that, what else can he do to us?" Isami replied to her.

"You do have a point." She quietly said

"I know, now let's get back to class, I'm sure all the new friend you've made have gotten a little worried with you disappearing all of sudden" he sarcastically said with in a slightly mocking voice.

"Shut up, you prick. Let's go." An annoyed Alice replied.

* * *

The rest of E-Class was still hiding from Isami and Alice, the mood amongst them had cooled down after the realized that Isami wasn't going to kill Alice and after Mr. Karasuma had scolded them, even though they had calm down they still didn't move from where they were hiding and go back to the classroom, it was almost like they were all trap there watching the twins to see what would happen next, all but a certain redhead. Karma yawned a little then broke the silence,

"This is getting boring I'm heading to class, but y'all have fun watching though." Then he yawned again and left them.

" _this is so like him but I guess it is time to leave now. Nothing should happen from now and sooner or later those two will come back to go to class and it would be a very awkward scene if they came around and saw us spying on them, maybe I should follow Karma's lead and leave."_ Nagisa though for a while then he stood up.

"I'm also gonna go back to class, I don't think anything will happen now since Mr Karasuma has yelled at them also I'm sure that they would be annoyed at us if they found us spying on them. Let's go Kayano."

"I'm right behind you." Said Kayano as she stood up to follow him. Not even a minute after the two went to class, they felt a trembling behind them, when they looked back they saw the rest of the class running behind them, it seemed like Alice and Isami were heading to class and the rest of them didn't want to be seen spying. Kayano And Nagisa stepped to the side so they wouldn't get trampled on. After everyone had made ran past them, they also made their way to class but they were spotted by the twins.

"Nagisa, Kayano, how are you to doing?" Alice asked the pair.

"I guess we are doing good, right Kayano?" Nagisa replied

"Yeah we okay?" Kayano also responded.

"Y'all saw everything that happened, right?" Isami asked them. Nagisa felt like lying to them and saying no but doing that would be pointless at this point, rather just tell the truth. "Yeah we watched your fight. How did you know that we were watching you?" Nagisa asked.

"Simple, when we left the class, everyone was inside and Mr. Karasuma and Irina sensei were in the staff room. So, the only way for Mr Karasuma to know that we were fighting would be that is someone had to have told him, which means that someone was watching us and since we didn't bring anyone along, the only sensible option was that you guys were spying on us." Replied Isami. Nagisa was dumbfounded he didn't know why since everything he was being told was logical but he was still dumbfounded. Before he could say anything Kayano spoke up.

"So, you guys aren't mad at us for spying on you"

"No, not really. You are our new classmates, if we get mad at you over such a reason then that would make the rest of the year an awkward one at least that's how I feel." Alice replied.

"Me too, and if y'all were spying on us that means y'all cared enough to realize that we were gone and that y'all also came looking for us." Said Isami in a slightly comical manner.

"I'm glad, I don't think I would have liked it if the new kids hated us over a reason like this." Said Kayano as she smiled.

"Kayano, I don't know if you know this but your smile is really cute." Said Isami. Kayano just looked at the floor as her cheeks began to turn red as they blushed up, she didn't know how to respond.

"Look at what you've done, you've embarrassed the poor girl, look at her now she's as red as a rose." Alice told Isami in a stern voice. When Kayano heard that she blushed even more.

"I think we should go to class now, it's almost time for the next lesson and Koro-sensei should be starting soon and Koro-sensei should be coming back now" Said Kayano still looking down.

"She's right, let's go." Nagisa said, backing up Kayano. And they went to class, talking, making jokes laughing, which surprised Isami, " _Right now we having a good time acting like normal students but these two just saw us trying to kill each other, most people would be way to freaked out to even dare come close to anyone of us, didn't they get freaked out or maybe a class full of would be assassins trying to kill their over-powerful teacher doesn't get freaked out by stuff like this, but this does seem like an interesting class. I best not screw this up."_ Thought Isami.

* * *

Koro-sensei arrived a few minutes after Alice, Nagisa, Kayano and Isami had made their way back to class and just before he wanted to begin the next lesson, Mr Karasuma went to the classroom and asked to speak with him in the staffroom, when they arrived Karasuma told him and Irina, who was already in the staffroom, about what had happened.

"Those two are quite talented but I fear that they are too hotheaded, maybe involving them in the mission was a bad call on my part" said Karasuma.

"To think that kids as cute as those two would this much bloodlust and talent, I wonder how they got to be that good. Either way I like them." Irina said to Karasuma, "I think that they are going to be a fabulous addition."

"I agree with Irina. Something must be the driving force for their behavior and besides what kind of teacher would be if I didn't help all the students who enter my class, I'm glad you found them." Replied Koro-sensei.

"If you say so." Karasuma sighed while replying to the two of them. "you best have a decent punishment for the two of them."

"Why of course Mr Karasuma, I have a great punishment planned" said Koro-sensei as his ever-present smile grew wider. "So, if you don't mind, I have a pop quiz lined up for the class that I'm interested to see how well they perform."

"Woah octopus, those kids just got here and you already want them to write a test, that's a little unfair, don't you think." Shouted Irina

"I Just want to find out how much they know, we are already halfway through the first term, I want to see how much they know so that I don't end up going too fast while they might still be behind the rest of the class." Said Koro-sensei. "I'm not doing this for no reason." And with that he left the staffroom and went to the class.

* * *

"I got a surprise for you class, A surprise test!" Shouted an excited Koro-sensei to a slightly dejected E-class. "Get ready kiddies, this is going to be a great test for you" and with that he handed out the test papers.

Isami looked at the test and looked around the class and everyone was concentrating and working hard only karma seemed not to care to much, that's when he realized that he hadn't written a test in a long time but just like the boy sitting next to him he also didn't care much. He daydreamed for a while thinking about how fun it's gonna be at home with auntie Justin and Rinka but after ten minutes Karma stood up and handed in his paper before leaving the class and that's when he started answering the paper, the paper wasn't as hard as he thought and he was finished after twenty or so minutes and he also went to hand in his paper.

"Isami, you already finished?" Asked a surprised Koro-sensei.

"Yeah, I'm done sir, it wasn't too bad. Well sir think that I'm also gonna go to, Ima see you tomorrow." Isami replied

"Oh wait, before you leave I need to have a chat with you, so don't leave just yet."

"Okay sir, I'll wait" and with that, a visible annoyed Isami went back to his desk and sat there for a while, and over time he got too bored and decided to sleep until the test is finished.

Alice was surprised to see that his brother had finished so quickly but she thought that maybe he won't do so well since he finished so quickly but she couldn't be sure. Back in the day, Isami wasn't very good at being around people unlike her, but he was smart and for someone who never liked school he was scary smart so maybe he did good. After a while of thinking about her brother, she snapped out of it and remembered about her on test. She looked up at Koro-sensei and saw him marking furiously she assumed that he was marking Karma's and Isami's papers since they were the only ones who had finished writing and continued writing her test.

After a while the bell rang and Koro-sensei collected the test papers. "Okay class I will give you your results first thing tomorrow morning but today I'm going to allow you to leave early. Have a good time and don't forget to study." The class left as quickly as possible but before Alice could leave Koro-sensei stopped her and told her to sit down. When the rest of the class left, he woke up Isami who was still asleep.

* * *

"Mr Karasuma told me that you two were fighting with real weapons during the break today, care to explain why?" Asked Koro-sensei

"Sir we were just sparing for a bit, we were never really going to harm each other sir." Said Isami

"He's right sir, it was only for fun and neither one of us got hurt, so no harm done" Alice added on to what Isami said

"NO HARM DONE?!" Yelled Koro-sensei as his face turned black, "You to fought each other with really weapons with the intent to kill each other! I don't care if it was just sparing or for fun you nearly killed each other, and what if one of you made a mistake during the fight, one of you would be dead or badly injured by now. Have you any idea how reckless that stunt was?" Neither one of them wanted to reply so the both looked down at the floor and stayed quiet. After he calmed down a bit he continued "This is what's going to happen, starting tomorrow, every day for the next month I want you two to report to class by 6 am latest and write an essay of what you learned in class the day prior and don't think you can write the essay at your homes before coming here cause I will be here to watch you write them, then every Friday I want you clean up the school building and you will only leave after the building is spotless. Consider this punishment for what you to did, are we in agreement?"

Isami couldn't believe this, so much work for the next month but he knew that they had no other choice, he didn't understand why Mr Karasuma and Koro-sensei were making such a big deal out of this and he knew that Alice felt the same but what could they do, "Even though I feel that this is too much for a simple fight, what other option do we have, so I guess that we are in agreement." Said Isami "He's right sir, no matter what we say the punishment won't change so we have no other option but to agree." Added Alice. "Well done so I guess I'll see you bright and early tomorrow," Koro-sensei said as he bolted out of the class.

* * *

After leaving the classroom, Isami bolted down the mountain side and rushed to the gate, Auntie Justin said that she would be waiting for him the minute the school day ended only to be surprised to find no-one was there except for Rinka and some guy with long black hair which covered his eyes, who was from the class. Isami was a little disappointed that Auntie Justin didn't keep her promise and was ready to call her only to remember that Koro-sensei had let them out early today and that the time was only 1;30 he felt a little bit of disappointment in himself for think that Auntie Justin had broken her promise. He didn't know what to do with the free time he had. He could go to Rinka and that guy but it seemed like they were in the middle of a conversation that he didn't want to disturb and everyone else from E-class had already left, Alice left a few minutes earlier, and now he was as good as alone, not that it bothered him, he was used to being alone but still what is he going to do for the next two and half hours. He decided to go to the library and get a book to read, maybe it would past the time. So, he went to the main building, from the outside, the main building didn't look too big but it was massive inside, he fumbled around looking for the library and got lost so many times that he thought that he would never find his way out never, never mind finding the library. He kept walking for God know how long till he heard someone singing, the singer's voice was enchanting that he felt compelled to find the singer, so he searched for a while until he found the music room where he assumed the singer would be because there was no better place to find them. He opened the door only to find that it was empty, dark and a little dusty, there was no way someone could be in here, but just to make sure he turned on the lights and called out.

"Hello, is anyone in here?" he looked around and just was he thought that the room was empty, as he was about to leave he saw that there was a door that was slightly open, he assumed that the door lead to the music room's storage room, he went to the door and opened it and was surprised to find a pale girl with purple hair and golden red eyes, she was balled up in a corner almost ready to cry.

"Hey don't be scared, I ain't gonna hurt you." He said

"W-who are you, why are you here?" the girl asked timidly

"Me, my name is Isami Tadokoro and I'm here because I heard someone singing and I just wanted to listen to them." He replied, "were you the one who was singing?"

"Yes m-my name is Minako Tanaka and I was the one singing just now" she replied

"Well Minako, you are an amazing singer, sorry to bother you though, I didn't mean to interrupt you."

She stood up and walked towards Isami. "No problem, it's not often that people compliment me for my singing"

"Really? With a voice like that I would assume that you get too many compliments." A surprised Isami stated.

"yeah, so thank you a bunch" she said a she smiled brightly at him. Isami quickly turned red when he saw her smile, she had a beautiful smile that could take you off guard.

"why were you hiding when I came in? is it because you not in class?" he asked

"no, I'm just extremely shy because people usually make fun of me because I'm taller than most girls my age and also because of my complexion, they call me a vampire and stuff like that because I'm pale, I don't know why they are so mean but I don't like being near them cause they always make fun of me, you are one of the few people that hasn't made fun of me and the reason I'm not in class right now is because I have gym right now and since I have Asthma and low blood sugar, gym is not very safe for me so I'm allow to do what I want during gym so I usually come to the music room to sing since it's usually empty because very few people like the music club" Minako replied. "But look at me rambling on, why are you here and not in class?"

"Me, I'm not in class because our class teacher let us leave early for today, so I thought that I'd go to the library but since this is my first day here, I have no idea where the library actually is so got lost looking for it, then I heard you sing and decided to find you instead and that's how I ended up here."

"Really, you were let out early, that's strange. What is your class?" she asked

"I'm in class 3-E," he replied.

"Oh, would you like some advice from me?" Minako asked.

Isami saw that her expression had change and was a little more serious. "Sure, I would like some advice."

"Don't go to the library!" she said firmly

When she said that he got a little confused, "why not?" he asked

"It's because the school treats E-Class students like garbage and when I say the whole school I mean everyone in the school, the students, the teaches, the lunch ladies even the janitors." Minako told him. "I don't like it but it's just how it is here at Kunugigaoka junior high, you guys are literally excluding from the school, why do you think you guys a made to go to school by the mountain instead of the main building?" she replied

"why doesn't the principle stop this?" Isami asked

"Principle Asano was the one who came up with this, even though you would never out right hear him insult you guys in E-Class he feels the same way, it's more like the school adopted their behaviour of disrespecting E-Class by following his example." Minako replied

"Well that's horrible, thanks for the warning, I don't feel like getting insulted today." Isami replied gratefully

"No problem, you are one of the few people who aren't mean to me, so this is really no problem." She replied while beaming a smile

Isami blushed again when she smiled, "I know you still doing your thing here but can I ask for another favour?" He asked with slight embarrassment

"What do you need?" She replied

"How to get out, I'm stuck and I don't want to be here when the bell rings, cause I'm sure the halls will be packed." he asked

She laughed a bit then stopped for a little when she saw the embarrassment on Isami's face "No need to get embarrassed, I gladly help you." She replied

"Really, thank you so much." He said. He thought about giving her a hug but didn't want to overstep the boundary so he didn't

"Just let me get my stuff in order and we'll get going" she replied. She put a book away then a violin back in its case then she walked to the door "are you coming or not?"

Isami moved closer to her "Of course, lets go" and with that they both walked down the halls, Minako showed Isami the important places in the main building such as the clubrooms, the staffroom and most importantly the principal's office. After a while of walking though corridors and stairs they finally made it out to the entrance,

"Well here you are," said Minako

"Thanks a bunch, I hope I can make it back to you someday, how can I make it back to you?" Isami asked.

"I know that we'll most likely barely see each other after this, just don't forget me, please?" she begged

"Of course, I won't forget you, I can't forget one of the few friends I have, we are friends, right?" Isami didn't think when he was saying it but now he realized that he just assumed that they were friends and he was scared that he might have said something wrong.

Minako almost cried when she heard those word, friends, "Yeah, we are friends" She smiled at him and Isami smiled right back at her. They said their goodbye then their separate ways, Isami went to the gate while Minako went back inside to finish the school day, both couldn't stop smiling at the fact that had made a friend by themselves.

* * *

 **Well please tell me if you guys are okay with the new format of if i should go back to the writing style i was originally using, also if yall didn't like the chapter or found something you dont like or any type of problem please tell me, im still a new writer and any kind of advice would be extremely helpful, also drop a review if yall are enjoying the story so far. well bye for now, hopefully the next chapter wont take as long as this one.**


End file.
